Code Lyoko: Reloaded
by Pseudo-Discordance
Summary: The Year is 2030. XANA has long since taken over Earth. Now, the CHildren of Team lyoko must fight to save Earth from a virus that threatens to destroy us all. Rated T for language and violent situations. Please R&R. Chapter 3 out of 8 is up!
1. Chapter 1: Enter Alexander

**Code Lyoko: Reloaded**

Chapter 1: Enter Alexander

Just wanna say, I do not own CL or Cartoon Network,

All rights go to moonscoop, etc, disclaimer crap…

And now for the story…

Red Sky…

* * *

Blazing infernos and wreckage as far as the eye could see…

* * *

Large crab-like abominations walking in straight lines through the ruined post-apocalyptic landscape, searching for survivors lurking in the shadows…

* * *

The barren sun magnified by the glassy black smoke sealing off the rest of the atmosphere from the surface, watching over the destruction like an all-seeing light…

a light…

a light…

light…

--------

wait, what?

Light?...

What's that light?!...

Alexander Jonathan Stern woke up in a strange place. He seemed to be in a frozen canister of some sort, with a glass panel (covered with icy frost) that allowed him a pleasant view of the lamp hanging from the ceiling of the weird room he was in. That seemed to be the weird light in the sky in his nightmares. He had woken up from a nightmare in which he saw a barren, desolate ruined landscape, with weird biomechanical monsters roaming across it. The horrid thought made him shiver. He decided to get back to the matter of where he seemed to be. He could not remember a single thing of what happened up until now. He wanted to know more about this. He could just about move his head around to look at the room, but his other arms and legs felt unable to move. As if reading his mind, the temperature in the canister dropped gradually, allowing the other parts of his body to move, and the front panel opened, allowing him to leave the weird container. He stepped out and looked around, unaware that a strange robotic creature was lurking in the dark corner, watching his every move. Suddenly, the monster jumped out, and attacked him. "Aah!" he screamed. "What the hell is that thing!?" The creature, which seemed to have a large head with a strange symbol on it, like an upside-down eye, flashed some sort of laser device, and Alexander had to jump out of the way to avoid being vaporized as the monster opened fire. Then, he noticed a .45 handgun sitting on a table near the cryogenic canister, with a note on it: "Use this wisely," with a signature under it: "Ulrich". He still could not remember anything, so the name did not ring any bells. He still picked it up, though. He took aim, and instinctively fired at the middle of the insignia on its head. The cyborgish monster, whatever it was, exploded on impact. He then proceeded to the stairway, which seemed to lead up. There was a door on the top, which probably led somewhere that Alexander did not know. He then turned the doorknob, and then walked out. He gasped at the landscape that fell upon his eyes…


	2. Chapter 2: I'm Alive!

CODE LYOKO: RElOADED

CHAPTER 2: "I'm Alive!"

** Hey, its SWM. Sorry about leaving us with that cliffhanger, but I can only type so fast on a school night, and the time it took to write this chapter? well, let's just say the time taken to perfect it is a contribution to my love of writing. Whatever, back to the story. When we last left Alexander, he had defeated the thing that was keeping him from leaving the panic room he woke up in. Now, he has just reached the surface, and taking in his first glimpse of the world that has ceased to exist:**

"Oh, my god!", exclaimed Alexander. He had hoped to see green land, beautiful forests, and pleasant houses and villages, with lots of people in them. But what was he seeing now? A wasteland, with nothing but burning wreckage and towering smoke clouds as far as his weak eyes could see. "SH*T!" he yelled, unable to control the strong emotions of fear, anger, hatred, and confusion that were overrunning his mind, and brought him to his knees. What cruel being had brought him here today, to save him from possibly a disaster that might have been the cause of all this destruction, if only just to deposit him here, in the middle no-where. Suddenly, he saw a strange, round ball-like object rolling amidst the chaos. At first, he thought it was just a boulder. But then, it abruptly stopped, rolled backwards, then rolled forwards again, as if it thought it saw something interesting, but then forgot about it. Alexander watched closely, as it moved alomng cautiously, as if searching for something. It then gave up, and it rolled away at a fast pace, until it was gone. Alexander stood there, scratching his head at what had just happened. Suddenly, he saw another one roll ing close to his position. He decided to signal it. It could be a transport in use by survivors, who knows? Alexander decided to take the chance, he didn't have anything left to lose ( he never had anything in the first place, either, though). He screamed "OVER HERE!" "YO, LOOK HERE, HEY!!!" That's when all hell broke loose. The thing, whatever it was (obviously not rescuers) turned to him, and appeared to split in two, except the insignia on its center stayed in the middle. Suddenly, it seemed to be charging up a laser, and shot. "Oh, crap." Alexander had just enough time to utter a curse before a wall of red, pulsating energy blasted by him. He was so close, he could fell the EMP in the blast. Suddenly, more appeared over the hills, taking aim and firing on the boy. Even smaller ones like the monster he saw in the shelter attacked him, all trying to concentrate their fire in order to destroy Alexander. Alex's "fight-or-flight" responses finally kicked in, and he instinctively chose "flight". He ran like hell across the wasteland, hoping some miracle could save him, any way at all. Suddenly, a shot hit his leg. The searing pain exploded through his body, and he felt paralyzed as the pain hit his chest. He fell to the ground, unable to move as the enemy closed in. He passed out before they got too close. As he thought his final thoughts before falling unconscious, he prayed that they would kill him _quickly_.


	3. Chapter 3: A Painful Reunion

SWM here. This is the newest chapter in the story of "Reloaded". Keep a look out for my next post-apocalyptic resistance epic, "Project HUMAN." I'm assuming that you have read my previous manuscript, "The Process." Sorry about the disturbing imaging, but I get that kind of thoughts into my head when I listen to songs by Celldweller while I write. The truth is, when I listen to Celldweller and Slipknot, my mind really gets going, away from fluffy excess, and toward more violently interesting descriptions. Whatever, **THE STORY SO FAR**: Alexander was knocked out cold as the monsters closed in around him, while he prayed that some miracle could save him….

Code Lyoko Reloaded:

Chapter 3: A Painful Reunion.

By ODDXAELITA FOREVER (no, of course not.)

By SWM

Alexander woke up from his excruciating laser-shot-induced unconsciousness before the Krabbes got within a meter of him. He saw, through his blurry vision, he could the enemy advancing. But then, a shot from a sniper rifle, which he could somehow recognize as a bolt-action Intervention from the sound. The piece of hot lead pierced the closest krabbe's armored casing, and drilled through it's mainframe and motherboard, causing it to fall apart like a pile of lifeless scrap metal. Another volley of shots, this time from a UMP-45 Submachine-gun, again recognized by Alexander, blasted the remaining Krabbes. Then, four survivors ascended from the hills. One of the female survivors had pink-ish hair, who seemed to be the one who had fired the shot that saved Alex's life. Another, standing close to the girl, had black hair, appeared to be of Asian descent, and was holding an SMG. Two others, male, both had blonde hair. Both had short hair, and were holding FAMAS assault rifles. They neared Alexander, who was wondering what was going on. One of the blonde ones said "Hey there, friend, we've been searching everywhere for you." "What?" "You don't remember anything, do you?" "No. By the way, who are you?" "We are several siblings and friends who apparently had parents who were friends, who used to battle the Threat together, until it became an uncontrollable and unstoppable force." "The threat?" Alex really was too confused to know, or remember anything. The black-haired girl stepped forward. "Listen brother, t may be hard to do this, but you have to remember." "Brother?" Alexander took a good look at the girl, who was wearing a gold dog tag inscribed with the name "Ami." He had no idea who she was, and thought she could never be his sister. She was obviously scarred mentally from the Rapture, and was having visions and possibly problems with her linear thinking. "You guys must be insane or something, because I am not related to this girl, and I have no idea who any of you are. I want nothing to do with any of this. You, the girl with pink hair, thank you for saving me, but I think I'll be on my way, now." " By the way, my name's Andrea, and you're welcome for the help, but you won't survive out there. The resistance can easily catch you and kill you. You should at least have some camo, and be armed in some way." She was right, she and the rest of the group were wearing some form of red, black and tan camouflage, created by them, no doubt and every member was loaded for bear with a firearm. "Besides, we can't let one of our own go so easily. You need to know what's going on out here before we even begin to consider letting you out into the open world. Let's get to some shelter, first." " Andrea" seemed persistent, so he decided to go with her to the "safe house" that she said they hid in for the time being. Alex wandered off with them, wondering what exactly he was walking into.


End file.
